Some medical treatments include the use of an inflatable balloon. The expandable balloon may be inserted in a patient, such as the vasculature of a patient, and navigated to a target site to be treated within that patient. Some expandable balloons may be fragile, such that it is relatively easy for the expandable balloon to incur damage during the insertion process. Further, some expandable balloons include coatings, such as drug coatings, which may be damaged or lost during insertion and/or navigation to the target site.